


Juegos Homicidas

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asesino Serial!Voldemort, El juego del miedo, Inspirado en SAW, M/M, Policia!Harry, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: AU. Riddle no es el asesino más buscado por nada, está dispuesto a llegar a límites insospechados para conseguir lo que quiere. HP/TMR. Saw!Ref.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 23





	Juegos Homicidas

Todo estaba negro, como si una densa neblina bloqueara su visión. Escuchó un ahogado gemido de dolor, que momentos después comprendió que había sido suyo. Poco a poco la oscuridad y confusión que anegaban su cerebro comenzaron a desaparecer.

Sus otros sentidos fueron recuperándose también y fue capaz de sentir una superficie fría en su espalda, y comprendió que estaba tendido en el suelo. Una mirada hacia abajo proveyó la confirmación de que yacía sin ropa de la cintura para arriba.

El techo y las paredes estaban recubiertas de un cemento sucio con viejas telarañas pegadas esporádicamente en éstas. El piso estaba compuesto de una común cerámica con piedrecillas en escala de grises. Sus instintos se dispararon todos a la vez, gritando la necesidad de encontrar un arma y vías de escape en ese sitio hostil y desconocido.

Giró la cabeza y el mundo giró a una velocidad feroz con él. Desestabilizado, por unos momentos se balanceó en el lugar antes de poder centrar la vista en una larga puerta de metal plateado. Aparentemente estaba en una especie de almacén.

_–Está cerrada_ –una voz profunda y masculina apuntó respecto a la puerta, desde algún punto detrás de él, haciéndole saltar en el lugar por el sobresalto. Se giró sobre sí mismo escaneando sus cercanías desesperadamente en busca de un arma con la cual defenderse.

Extrañamente encontró una cuchilla de cocina tirada cerca de él y se apresuró a agarrarla, asegurada en su mano levantó la voz hacia el que había pronunciado dichas palabras.

En la otra punta de la basta habitación, yacía recostado contra la pared un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido sólo en unos pantalones negros. Su pecho descubierto tenía marcas de suciedad alargadas, como si hubiera sido arrastrado por el suelo, y el lado derecho de su rostro estaba algo magullado, con un hilo de sangre bajando por la mejilla.

Le tomó sólo segundos reconocer ese rostro, a pesar de que por una vez no estaba impecable: Tom Riddle, el famoso asesino Lord Voldemort, líder de la banda radical llamada Mortífagos, y uno de los hombres más buscados de Gran Bretaña.

Había trabajado los últimos 5 años tratando de localizarlo, y las únicas veces que lo había conseguido habían sido demasiado tarde, sólo había alcanzado a visualizarlo escapando de él con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Ahora finalmente los roles se invertían y él era la presa.

No dudaba de la palabra de Riddle respecto a la puerta, pero hubiera sido idiota no probar. Se levantó con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas y se movió cautelosamente para comprobar la única vía de escape visible. El criminal del otro lado del cuarto no se movió, pero Harry pudo notar un cuchillo de cocina igual al suyo, tirado al lado de la pierna del mayor.

Para un hombre que tenía como veinte años más que él, Riddle estaba en excelente forma, lamentablemente era probable que en pocos momentos descubriese cuán buena. No entendía a qué jugaba el criminal, pero si era tan estúpido para proveerlo con un cuchillo, rayos si no pelearía con todo lo que tenía.

O quizá el cuchillo tenía algún tipo de trampa... ¿Estaría roto? Riddle no parecía muy excitado por el juego y eso hacía que las teorías dentro de su cabeza fueran cada vez más salvajes.

La puerta, tal y como había dicho el líder criminal, estaba firmemente cerrada. Cerrada desde el otro lado, ya que no había ninguna clase de señal de llave o mecanismo eléctrico de apertura del lado que ellos estaban. Se giró hacia Riddle con el cuchillo listo en su mano e inquirió:

– _¿A qué estás jugando?_

Los ojos verde-azulados del otro lo escanearon un momento antes de soltar un resoplido.

– _Alguna clase de perverso juego, aparentemente. Soy un prisionero aquí tanto como tú_ –y con su cuchillo señaló una de las paredes que Harry no se había preocupado por mirar con gran detalle. Ahora que lo hacía podía notar una leyenda pintada en ella con pintura roja:

_“Uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida”_

Leyó tres veces la frase antes de girarse a mirar al otro.

– _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

– _Considerando el escenario y nuestros encantadores cuchillos... que para ganar el juego uno de los dos tiene que morir a manos del otro, para que el otro pueda salir, o nos matarán a ambos –_ contestó Riddle esbozó una sonrisa torcida

La voz del hombre sonaba aburrida y tranquila, como si enfrentase esa clase de situaciones todos los días. Por un momento ponderó la posibilidad... después de todo los líderes criminales tenían enemigos peligrosos también, ¿verdad?

Entonces le golpeó el pensamiento de que Riddle había despertado antes que él, había tenido tiempo de buscar una vía de escape y de ver el letrero... tranquilamente podría haberle quitado el cuchillo o matarlo mientras estaba inconsciente, pero no lo había hecho.

_–¿Por qué no me has matado aún, entonces? Has tenido una oportunidad única para ello. ¿Piensas que podemos escapar de otra manera?_

_–No soy de jugar juegos ajenos. Además de eso, no tengo ninguna intención de matarte._

_–Sí, claro. Y cuando nos enfrentamos en la casa de tus fallecidos padres me disparaste por pura casualidad._

_–Defensa propia. No creerás que mi puntería es tan mala como para fallar de una manera tan pobre. Te hice sólo un raspón en el brazo porque ese era mi deseo._

_–Claro. ¿Y por qué es que evitas matarme? Soy tu enemigo, mi trabajo es cazarte y meterte en la cárcel._

_–Porque me gustas. Siempre me has gustado. Cuando sólo eras un pequeño bebé, me fascinaste en maneras difíciles de explicar. Ahora me seduce la manera en que puedes comprenderme de tal forma que consigues seguirme los talones como nunca nadie lo ha hecho._

Harry se sentía enfermo, ¿ese hombre... no, ese asesino le estaba diciendo que se sentía atraído hacia él?

_–Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero estás equivocado respecto a tus padres. Maté a James, sí, pero tu madre murió en la explosión que nos causó cicatrices a los dos. Sin embargo, tu padre sabía en lo que se metía, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste cuántos de los míos mató él? Estoy seguro de que no. Cuando nosotros matamos a alguien, somos asesinos, cuando ustedes matan a alguien sois héroes. Sigue siendo matar._

– _¡MIENTES!_

Tenía que ser una mentira, su padre nunca había matado a nadie, o quizá había sido en defensa propia. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

_–Sabes que no. Y no intentes buscar excusas, cuando tiras a matar deja de ser cuestión de supervivencia y pasa a ser asesinato. No estamos hablando de una persona muerta a manos de tu padre, ¿crees que me ocuparía de él yo mismo si fuera algo tan fútil?_

Riddle ladeó la cabeza mirándolo.

– _Leo los periódicos, ¿sabes? Sé lo que dicen sobre tu cicatriz, que te he marcado. Pero lo cierto es que fue durante la explosión, los vidrios estallaron y estando en mis brazos uno te dio en la frente. Yo estaba herido en el hombro, tuve que dejarte allí ya que la policía y ambulancia estaban en camino, tendrías atención médica._

El detective no estaba seguro de qué decir a eso, era mucho para digerir en un momento como ese. Su mente quería discutir el hecho de que si su padre había matado a alguien era porque lo merecía, pero sus morales gritaban que sin importar lo que habían hecho cada uno era responsable por las vidas que quitaba.

Él mismo no era ningún santo. Había intentado matar a Bellatrix Lestrange y fallado en su puntería en sus primeros años en la fuerza. Pero había ganado mayor habilidad con los años y la siguiente vez que un criminal se puso en su camino amenazando a un ser querido, había elegido que el disparo fuera a matar. Y había dormido perfectamente esa noche, eso era lo peor.

_–¿Alguna pregunta más para tranquilizar tu mente antes de que me atravieses con el cuchillo?_ –la seductora voz de Riddle lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_–¿Qué hay de ti, Riddle? ¿No tienes nada que preguntarme?_

Una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro del mayor.

– _Lo creas o no, sé mucho más de ti de lo que te puedas imaginar. Las preguntas que tengo, no pueden ser respondidas en palabras._

La mirada intensa que le dirigía el otro, puso incómodo al policía. Necesitando cambiar el tema decidió lanzar una pregunta.

– _Entonces, dime, ¿por qué haces lo que haces? ¿Qué te lleva a asesinar inocentes de esa manera?_

_–¿Inocentes? No, Harry. Nadie es inocente en este mundo. Desde pequeños aprendemos las morales y en cuanto entendemos la diferencia entre lo que está bien y está mal, somos responsables de nuestros actos. La inocencia se nos arranca desde temprano. Nadie que haya muerto en mis manos era inocente._

_–¡Tampoco eran culpables!_

_–Ahí es donde te equivocas. En apariencia, desde fuera, esa gente podría haber parecido libre de culpas, gente que no hace nada para dañar a alguien más. Pero las apariencias son sólo eso, apariencias. El mundo está compuesto de engranajes que tiran de enormes maquinarias. Yo sólo me deshago de los engranajes que necesito para detener las maquinarias que me molestan. Hoy me llaman asesino, algún día me llamarán revolucionario. Esas palabras suelen ir atadas la una a la otra, lo malo sería que cambiara el orden._

– _Estoy seguro que tus pequeños secuaces se tragan toda esa mierda tuya, pero a mí no me la vendes, Riddle –_ Harry soltó un resoplido mientras Riddle sonreía.

– _Probablemente suena bastante delirante. No me preocupa, algún día sabrás que no te mentía. Te conozco, Harry, cuando salgas de aquí estarás en negación, pero después de un tiempo investigarás. Simplemente... mantente alejado de ese mundo, no quiero que la corrupción te alcance a ti también._

El ojiverde alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, no quería admitir que el maldito tuviera razón. Se quedó en silencio, como si esperara que de pronto pasara algo, pero Riddle se limitaba a mirarlo con enorme atención y ligera expresión de disfrute.

_–Supongo que aquí termina_ –cortó el silencio el policía.

Riddle sonrió cálidamente.

– _Quizá. Tengo un último deseo, ¿me lo concederás?_

– _No me clavaré el cuchillo a mí mismo, Riddle._

_–Lejos de ello. Iba a pedir algo muy distinto, y para nada dañino. Sólo un pequeño algo._

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, Riddle había tomado el cuchillo y se había acercado a él con movimientos relajados. Su propio cuerpo se había tensado en posición de defensa.

_–Algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo_ –susurró Riddle con una extraña mirada en su rostro que erizó los cabellos de la nuca del menor, sintiéndose ridículamente atrapado a pesar de estar en medio de una amplia habitación.

El cuchillo en las manos del afamado asesino cayó al piso repiqueteando sonoramente en el casi vacío almacén, haciendo al policía tres veces más consciente de ese pequeño hecho. Un hecho que su mente no podía comprender, que lo mantuvo congelado en el lugar cuando el alto e injustamente apuesto criminal se paró frente a él y agarró su rostro con manos firmes y gentiles, tirando hacia él hasta conectar sus rostros, sus labios, sus lenguas.

Algo se rompió dentro de él en ese momento. Su mente no podía procesar correctamente la situación, pero su cuerpo estaba muy consciente de esos labios sobre los suyos, danzando con suavidad sobre ellos, esos dientes mordisqueando en un intento de extraer mayor respuesta, esa lengua saboreando cada uno de los rincones de su boca.

No correspondió, no. Pero se dejó. Y para su horror, no le desagradó. No hubo la clásica sensación de náuseas cuando alguien de quien no te sientes atraído te besaba, ni la sensación de un cuerpo extraño en tu boca. No. Era un beso en toda regla, y uno muy bueno, pero él nunca admitiría eso.

Y esa distracción podía haberle costado la vida, porque había olvidado toda precaución, todo peligro por esos labios.

Fue entonces cuando Riddle tomó la mano que aún tenía el cuchillo, sin romper el beso, y tiró de ella. Harry por un momento estuvo seguro de que intentaba quitárselo, hasta que sintió algo líquido y caliente mojar su mano. Confundido se apartó del beso que no había notado que se había detenido y miró su mano cubierta de sangre.

El cuchillo... el cuchillo había atravesado la piel, y probablemente los órganos, en medio del abdomen.

Totalmente perdido, miró como Riddle extraía con cuidado el cuchillo y lo lanzaba al suelo, lejos de ellos, creando un patrón de gotas rojas en el piso durante su trayectoria. Extrañamente el hombre sonrió al mirarlo y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del ojiverde, manchando su mejilla de sangre.

Con horror notó como el rostro del otro iba volviéndose más y más blanco, hasta que las rodillas cedieron y comenzó a caer. Su cuerpo se movió antes de que pudiera pensarlo y tenía al mayor en sus brazos, bajándolo lentamente al piso.

Mirando la figura tirada en el suelo, bañada en sangre lo único que pudo pensar en hacer fue preguntar desesperadamente la pregunta que aniquilaba toda clase de otros pensamientos:

_–¿Por qué?_

_–Eres... demasiado preciado para mí. Una de las pocas personas puras en este mundo. El único que haya conocido nunca. No deberías... ensuciarte con mi sangre. Lo lamento. Huye._

Miró a la puerta casi de forma involuntaria para notar que había sido abierta unos cuantos centímetros, pero volvió a mirar a Riddle y negó con la cabeza.

_–Necesitas una ambulancia, tengo que sacarte de aquí._

_–No te dejarán. Vete._

Sabía que no debería sentirse así, sin embargo, la desesperación lo ahogaba. NO quería dejar a Riddle allí.

_–Ve... ¿Fue un buen... cof... beso?_

El policía lo miró con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, y ridículamente parecía que una parte de él entendía la importancia de esa pregunta.

– _Muy bueno._

_–Bien._

Y eso fue lo último que oyó antes de darse media vuelta, tomar el cuchillo que había pertenecido a Riddle al inicio del juego, que estaba más cercano a él, y salir corriendo, tomando pasillos al azar hasta hallar la salida.

Devastación lo lleno al salir y encontrarse en medio de la nada. En una ruta perdida, en medio de la noche, sin ningún automóvil pasando por allí. Pero aún así, echó a correr por la carretera sin mirar atrás. Quizá... quizá alguien pasaría y conseguiría una ambulancia para Riddle a tiempo.

Quizá.

\---------

Cinco meses habían pasado desde aquel día. Había logrado regresar horas más tarde con una ambulancia y una docena de detectives fuertemente armados, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Quien quiera que había ideado “el juego”, había limpiado el lugar de tal manera que hasta Ron parecía no creer del todo su historia.

No que Harry lo culpase, si sus manos y su rostro no hubieran estado impregnados de la sangre de Riddle, él tampoco lo creería. En el momento de pasar declaración de los hechos evitó entrar en detalle, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si hablaba del beso.

Lo peor de todo era que él mismo parecía no poder escapar de ese beso. Ya que en las noches sus sueños estaban plagados de ellos, del olor de Riddle -que no había sido consciente de haber aspirado-, y de mucho más.

Porque algunas veces despertaba jadeante y transpirado, con su cuerpo vibrando de deseo por el toque de un criminal. Y no de cualquiera, no. El toque y los besos de Lord Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres.

Durante el día se castigaba así mismo pensando en qué dirían sus padres y Sirius de saberlo. Y se ahogaba en su propia vergüenza, persiguiendo a los criminales con un vigor y ahínco que rozaban lo obsesivo.

A veces olvidaba comer o dormir. Pero nunca podía borrar de su mente la sensación caliente de la sangre de Riddle en sus manos, el toque suave de sus labios.

Intentaba no pensar en si el hombre que había perseguido durante años había dado su vida esa noche o si por alguna inimaginable razón había sobrevivido a ese fatídico momento y estaba allá fuera escondido, recuperándose.

Porque la verdad era que nadie había sabido de Lord Voldemort en esos últimos cinco meses, y quizá, en el fondo, la única verdad era que Harry quería guardar la esperanza a pesar de que toda evidencia apuntaba a que ese había sido su final.

Había otra cosa que no había olvidado respecto a Riddle, sus palabras. Debatió durante mucho tiempo si debía darles algún valor e investigar, o debía descartarlas por completo y olvidarlas. Finalmente decidió que investigaría sólo para probar que Riddle se equivocaba.

Lo que halló lo sacudió brutalmente, ya que siempre había idealizado a su padre y pasó a descubrir que además de ser popular y gran deportista, era uno de esos horribles matones en el colegio. Al salir se había unido a una especie de secta secreta llamada La Orden del Fénix.

No estaba completamente seguro de cuáles eran los objetivos de la secta pero parecían estar en lucha con la banda de Riddle y tener alguna clase de control sobre el gobierno.

En ese entonces comprendió que ese era el mundo del que el asesino se había referido. Un mundo donde nada es lo que parece, y Harry sabía que no estaba equipado para sobrevivir en él.

Su ritual nocturno de sacarse todo implemento relativo al trabajo, antes de meterse en la cama, fue interrumpido por el -ahora- increíblemente familiar aroma mezcla a canela, té rojo y algo completa y simplemente Tom Riddle.

“Oh, estoy soñando de nuevo. ¿Cuándo me he quedado dormido?” pensó el ojiverde antes de darse vuelta a enfrentar la impresionante figura que plagaba sus sueños sin piedad.

Esa vez Riddle estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa roja de seda, sin corbata y con los primeros dos botones abiertos, tentando a los ojos con la visión de su perfecta y cremosa piel.

_–La seguridad de tu casa es horrible_ –fue lo primero que salió de los labios del criminal.

_–Es una trampa, el problema en realidad es escapar. ¿Cómo te crees que hago tantos arrestos?_ –bromeó Harry extrañado, no eran las líneas habituales en sus sueños.

_–Entonces tendré que quedarme aquí. La cama es suficientemente grande para ambos._

Riddle se inclinó hacia él lentamente, hasta lograr rozar los labios sobre los suyos, creando una sensación de increíble intimidad.

– _Estabas esperando por mí._

No era una pregunta, pero aún así se sentía empujado a responder:

– _Cada noche._

– _Sueñas conmigo, me siento halagado –_ una sonrisa arrogante inundó los labios que rozaban los propios.

Sintió como esos labios pecaminosos se deslizaban por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello con una suavidad insoportable, apenas podía contener su cuerpo de temblar como una hoja sacudida por el viento.

_–Eres una pesadilla._

Largos y finos dedos en los botones de su camisa, trabajando diestra y rápidamente en los botones.

– _Hay quienes se vuelven adictos a las pesadillas._

El último botón cedió y la camisa fue tirada hacia atrás, revelando su pecho y hombros. Sin un segundo de vacilación Riddle se lanzó contra él. Cayeron en la cama con el impulso mientras el mayor mordisqueaba el pecho del ojiverde.

Harry soltó un quejido ante la rudeza en las acciones y comenzó a luchar por desabotonar la camisa del otro, sin siquiera remover el saco. Riddle apoyó el codo en la cama y tiró el otro bazo hacia atrás intentando sacarse el saco. El detective comenzó a jalar torpemente de la tela, ya que la lengua en sus tetillas lo estaba volviendo loco. Riddle soltó una carcajada y se paró.

El saco y la camisa cayeron al piso revelando una cicatriz en el abdomen del criminal. Harry se acercó hasta rozar la yema de sus dedos. Una prueba de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Riddle tomó su mano y la bajó hasta el cinturón. Por alguna razón esa herida había hecho todo más real y el ojiverde comenzó a vacilar.

Riddle notando el cambio en el ambiente puso las manos en su cintura y desabrochó el cinturón lentamente. Su mirada fija en su presa. El pantalón cayó al piso junto con los calzoncillos, revelando una impresionante erección. Harry tragó saliva sabiendo lo que debería hacer, pero no animándose a moverse.

De pronto sintió unos dedos en su cabello que lo obligaron a mirar hacia arriba, y sus labios fueron tomados por el mayor. Era un toque tranquilizador, algo que ya conocía, no se esperaba de él nada nuevo. Cayeron sobre el colchón. Podía sentir las manos trabajando para quitarle el pantalón, pero los besos exigentes lo distraían y no le daban tiempo para sentirse nervioso.

Entonces esa mano tanteó por encima de su ropa interior, haciéndolo gemir. Riddle migró de sus labios a la mejilla, descendiendo por su cuello en un húmedo camino. Se detuvo a mordisquear sus pectorales, lamiendo los pezones mientras las manos se deshacían de la ropa interior. La lengua dentro de su ombligo y el contacto directo, piel a piel en su miembro, lo hicieron gemir de placer.

Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Lord Voldemort, asesino serial, descender y meterse en la boca la totalidad de su erección. Harry gimió, tanto de placer físico como por semejante vista. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a mover las caderas hacia arriba, esperando que Riddle lo restringiera, pero éste se limitó a destrabar la mandíbula.

_–Voldemort… –_ el gemido escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, moviendo las caderas a un ritmo frenético.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Riddle, quien apoyó una mano en las caderas de Harry para retenerlo y soltó el miembro con un obsceno sonido de succión. Antes de que el detective pudiera comenzar a lamentarse, el criminal había separado más sus piernas y enterrado el rostro entre ellas. El pequeño grito que surgió ante la primera lamida, fue tragado por un gemido cuando la lengua del criminal penetró su cuerpo. Rápidamente la sacó y la volvió a meter, lamiendo los costados como si estuviera probando algo delicioso.

Harry se aferró a las sábanas, cerrando los puños y gimiendo de placer. Pronto no sólo había lengua, sino que también dedos. Ambos a la vez, dentro de él. Tenía suerte que no estuviera tocando su miembro o habría acabado en ese mismo instante.

Cuando Riddle sintió al detective moviendo las caderas intentando que los dedos penetraran más soltó un gruñido y tanteó a ciegas en el piso, extrayendo del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño sobre. Lo abrió con los dientes extrayendo un preservativo extra lubricado y se lo colocó con rapidez. Sacó los dedos del interior del menor y los intercambió por su miembro, empujando lentamente.

El ojiverde se aferró a la enorme espalda del mayor, intentando contener las sensaciones. Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su cabeza cuando el ritmo de las caderas fue en aumento. Los dedos se clavaron en la piel mientras ambos se movían a un ritmo desbocado. Riddle se inclinó sobre el oído de Harry lamiendo y mordiéndolo antes de susurrar.

_–Podría matarte fácilmente en esta posición…_ –su mano se movió a acariciar el cuello de Harry y apretó levemente.

_–Pero no lo harás._

Riddle lo observó un momento sin dejar de mover las caderas. Las pupilas expandidas por el placer, eran casi el único signo de que realmente lo disfrutaba, de tan compuesto que estaba.

_–¿No lo haré?_

_–Nadie se tomaría tantas molestias por un muerto._

El criminal sonrió divertido y capturó los labios del menor mientras aumentaba la fuerza de cada impacto de sus caderas. Harry rebuscó entre ellos, sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo y Riddle se acomodó y tomó el miembro del detective en su mano, bombeando rápidamente.

Las sensaciones pronto se volvieron demasiado y los gemidos de Harry se volvieron más profundos hasta que tensó todos sus músculos. Riddle soltó un gemido ante la contracción del pasaje interno donde estaba profundamente enterrado y embistió fuertemente una vez más, acabando al mismo tiempo que Harry.

El ojiverde pareció derretirse bajo su cuerpo, haciendo sonreír a Riddle quien se movió de encima y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. Harry atrajo la sábana para taparse y se arrebujó contra el cuerpo caliente del asesino serial.

_–¿No estás demasiado tranquilo para estar acostado al lado de un criminal como yo?_

_–Da igual, no eres real._

Riddle alzó una ceja ante esas palabras. Harry nunca supo si había una contestación a ello porque se quedó dormido en esos fuertes y cálidos brazos.

\---------

Harry se removió en la cama con una sonrisa. Había sido un muy buen sueño el de esa noche. Todavía podía sentir el aroma de Riddle a su alrededor… y el placer relajando los músculos… y esa sensación dolorosa tan agridulce de cuando… un momento. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación. Durmiendo desnudo y adolorido con semen seco irritando la piel de su abdomen.

Se giró a la mesita de luz donde guardaba su arma para encontrarla encima de una nota. Estaba escrita en una elegante letra que sólo podía ser de Riddle:

_Mi querida serpiente,_

_He tenido que escapar antes de que decidieras cumplir con tu deber. Mas no desesperes, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Si te portas bien, la próxima vez te dejaré estar arriba._

_Todo mi amor,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de si era por lo que había hecho la noche anterior o por la imagen mental que generaba esa proposición. Lo que sí estaba seguro, es que no dejaría que Riddle se escapara tan fácil la próxima vez.

\---------

Riddle sonrió tomando la invaluable copa Hufflepuff que Lucius le entregaba reticentemente. El hombre tendría que haber aprendido a esta altura que no era bueno hacer apuestas con Lord Voldemort si no quería perder.

_–Mi Lord… si puedo expresar mi humilde sorpresa ante vuestro éxito…_

_–Lucius, no debería sorprenderte. El paso del odio al amor es mínimo cuando uno toma las precauciones necesarias. El que tú no consigas tus ambiciones simplemente demuestra que no estás dispuesto a arriesgar lo suficiente._

Los largos dedos de araña de Riddle trazaron la cicatriz de su estómago y Lucius hizo una mueca. A juzgar por la expresión del rubio, pensaba que el recibir una herida por ganar una apuesta era demasiado. Pobre e ingenuo Lucius… al pensar que había hecho todo simplemente por ganarle.

Claro, su orgullo nunca lo llevaría a pensar que fue engañado y manipulado para apostar una de las mayores posesiones de su familia. Bueno, el hombre no necesitaba saber que ya tenía de antemano había planeado conquistar a Harry. Como si él fuera a hacerse siquiera un pequeño corte por una apuesta.

Se preguntaba cuánto le tomaría le tomaría darse cuenta a Harry que todo había sido cuidadosamente pensado, y que su vida nunca había peligrado ya que el cuchillo con el que se había perforado el abdomen estaba especialmente diseñado para que sólo atravesara unos centímetros. El futuro definitivamente pintaba interesante.


End file.
